The Dangers of Mistletoe
by AlanaVengeance
Summary: No one wants to spend Christmas alone... And Brian is a genius. Synacky. Avenged Sevenfold.


It was snowing again, everything was coated in a white fluffy layer. The raven watched the small frozen drops of water fall from the sky through the window. He gave a small sigh. He absolutely loved days like these. He could just stare for hours through the window, watching how the small snowflakes coated the whole world, forgetting everything around him.

The man slowly left his comfortable position by the window when he heard the doorbell ring. He gave a grunt of annoyance for being interrupted before he opened the door. The cold wind entered his house immediately, making the man shiver as he looked at the person who was standing at his front door.

"Ehm, hi? Can I help you?" The raven mumbled.

"You sure can, help me carry this stuff inside," the ebony brown-haired said with a small laugh, pointing to the bags in his open trunk.

"Brian? Is that you?" Zacky questioned. The dark eyes had something familiar, but Zacky wasn't for sure. I mean, come on; there's a man standing at your front door, from head to toe coated in snow, with bags filled with stuff…. It could be anybody!

"No, I'm an elf," the man replied in a monotone voice. His lips twitched into smile when he saw the confused expression on the ravens face. "Of course I'm Brian, who else would bother to visit you in a snow storm," he grinned.

"Brian!" Zacky shouted and just jumped on top of the man.

"Z-zack! Wait! Don't! It's fucking slippery in here!" Brian tried to tell Zacky, but with no success. He and Zacky fell backwards and landed in the snow. He grunted in pain, and slowly tried to sit up.

"Damn, that hurt," Zacky whined. He looked at the man underneath him, half his body was submerged in the snow.

"Hey don't blame me! You were the one who attacked me like a wild animal!" Brian laughed while rubbing Zacky's back. "Are you going to help me with those bags or what?"

Zacky grinned, grabbing Brian's hand and pulled him up. "Sure thing!"

Brian and Zacky slowly walked to the car through the snow. Zacky shivered quite a lot, he had forgotten to put on a jacket, scarf, handsgloves, warm pants… and shoes. He tiptoed throught he snow back to the house, after having grabbed 3 have bags.

Once inside, he closed the door behind Brian and put the bags on the dinner table.

"What the hell did you bring?" Zacky blinked at the sight of the six bags lying on the table. He jumped from up and down a few times, trying to warm himself up.

"What do you think dufus," he sounded serious, raising an eyebrow.

Zacky pouted and moved closer to Brian, his finger stroking Brian's cheek. "Candy for Santa Zack?"

Brian tried to hold back his laughter but failed miserably when Zacky added a 'ho-ho-ho' to his question.

Zacky puffed his cheeks in annoyance when Brian kept laughing, not answering his question. He now took it upon himself to find out what was inside. He resolutely opened one of the bags, he could feel Brian watch him with playfull eyes.

Zacky grabbed a package out of a sack and hold it up with questioning eyes. He than looked at Brian. "Sawdust? Why did you get… SAWDUST! Oh my God! You bought me a hamster?" Zacky began jumping up and down again, this time from excitement.

"What? Zack… no!" Brian tried to talk the idea out of Zacky's head. He grabbed Zacky's hands, trying to calm him down. "I didn't buy you a hamster," he said slowly when the raven had calmed down a little bit. "Why would I buy you a hamster," he questioned, a small frown on his face.

Zacky pouted at this, he shrugged his hands lose and walked back to the counter and grabbed the package. "The why did you buy this," he questioned, shaking the package in front of his face. "Wait! You bought me a rabbit!" Zacky started jumping with excitement again.

"Zacky! No! I also didn't buy you a rabbit!" Brian laughed, "will you stop jumping and listen to me now?"

"Okay than!" Zacky sighed.

"This is fake snow. The reason I bought this is so we can decorate your house!"

"Fake snow? Dude, there's snow laying outside my house!"

"Yeah, but not inside your house, stop asking questions and let the decorating begin." Brian smirked, opening the other bags to get the Christmas balls, candles and other things.

They spent the whole afternoon decorating the house, while listening to merry christmas songs. Brian gave a satisfied sigh as he put up the last ball in the christmas tree. Zacky bounced up and down excitedly as he loked around the red and green decorated room.

"Guess what time it's now?" Zacky walked over to Brian and snaked his arms around his waist.

"Ehm, it's five in the afternoon?" Brian slowly breathed in the scent of Zacky's hair. Zacky let go of Brian and gave him a playful slap on the biceps. "No silly. It's time for hot chocolate!"

"I knew that," Brian said with a little pout. He slowly followed Zacky into the kitchen. The kitchen that once used to be empty and clean, was now decorated with small fake snowmen and a lot of garlands. He smiled fondly as he watched his friend prepare the hot milk, doodging the decorations. His eyes slowly traced down, to the small wiggling ass.

"Hey what are you looking at?"

Brian looked up startled, quickly recovering. "Eh… nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Zacky said in a sing song voice, the Christmas mood was taking over him.

"Christmas!" Brian just said the first thing that came up in his mind.

"Really," Zacky questioned, a doubtfull expression on his face. But he just shrugged, smiled and grabbed the two cups of hot chocolate and gave one to Brian.

"Thanks."

Together they silently walked back to the decorated living room. They took place on the couch and started drinking their hot chocolate.

"Hey Zack?" Brian suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Zacky replied, licking off his chocolate mustache.

"Have you already noticed we're sitting under the mistletoe?" Brian tried to hide his red cheeks by rubbing them.

"What? Where?" Zacky looked up at the ceiling, searching for the plant. He spotted the small green leafs, making him question who had put it up there. "You're right," Zacky whispered. He moved closer towards Brian until their bodies met each other. Brian's breath quickened, not knowing what to do. He put his hot chocolate cup on the table and did the same with Zacky's.

"Uhmm, should we, y'know…" Brian said uncomfortably as he looked into the bright green emeralds. He slowly and uncertainly snaked his arm around the mans waist, placing his hands on the narrow hips.

"Ehm.. I… I think so? I mean, it's a mistletoe and everybody knows that if you're sitting under it, you-"Zacky's nonsense was cut off by Brian's lips.

They both brushed their lips together slowly, uncertain of what was really going on. This wasn't what normal friends did, and this was going to far for a joke. Fear of what was going on took over their minds, and they slowly pulled apart. They didn't dare look at the other person, scared of what might happen.

"What…" Brian mumbled, eying Zacky out of the corners of his eyes. He unconsiously gripped the raven tighter, closer to his own body.

"Bri…" Zacky breathed loudly, "I..I..-"

"What Zacky?" Brian slowly caressed his cheek.

"Well, remember you asking w-what Christmas present I wanted t-this year?" Zacky stuttered, not even daring to look at Brian.

"Well, yeah. Have you finally thought of something?"

"No… but I know what I want right now?" Zacky said slowly.

"And what might it be than?"

Zacky cleared his throat. "Bri.. All I want for Christmas is.. is…you."

Brian stared at the front man in front of him with a shocked epression. But soon this was replaced by a gentle, almost loving, expression. He cupped zacky's cheek, bringing their foreheads against each other. "Are you sure," he questioned, his warm breath ghosting over the man's face.

Zacky breathed heavily, longing for Brian to kiss him. "One hundred percent sure."

"Than I'll be yours this Christmas. It's a shame I'm not wrapped up in a gift box, you know." Brian teased him, rubbing his back while giving him butterfly kisses al over his face.

Zacky giggled. He brushed his hands slowly over the mans chest. "We could always arrange that," he laughed.

"I'm sure you could," Brian chuckled. He untangled himself from his new lover and stood up from the couch. "Come on, let's go have a snowball fight with Jimbo and short-shit." He tugged zacky up to his feet and went to grab his jacket.

Brian glanced into the living room once more, before they would walk out the front door, into the white covered streets. He grinned when he saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. His eyes twinkled evilly, knowing that his plan had succeded.


End file.
